Environmental control devices, such as air conditioners, air purifiers, and fan heaters, have become increasingly popular. However, the operation of an environmental control device may be influenced by other factors during use. The influencing factors may cause the environmental control device to expend more or less energy than normal to achieve an environmental control target.